


In the Underworld

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starkerfangirl/ freakingfangirl Tumblr Back-up [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is Persephone, Tony Is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Originally posted onmy Tumblrwhere you can see the moodboard who inspired this ficlet :)I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3





	In the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/176780171213/starker-moodboard-8-in-the-underworld-peter) where you can see the moodboard who inspired this ficlet :)  
> I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3

Peter jolted in the middle of the dream. The screams of the dead people woke him up… again.

He went to the window of the palace’s room and tried to see further but he couldn’t see anything but dark and death.

“What time is it?” He asked his partner who was watching him from the bed.

“It’s still winter if you mean that.”

“I miss my family.” He said looking at him with a sorrowful look.

“A deal it’s a deal.”

“You took me away from them.”

“You chose to come with me.”

“Because you used tricks on me.”

“Peter… Again? Really?” The kid sighed and turned his back on the bed.

“You just… threaded me with lies full of eternal love and all of this was bullshit.”

“Isn’t it? Is this a lie? My love for you is a lie?” He couldn’t reply. He swallowed hard. He was right. It was his choice to follow his lead to the Underworld. “You love me too. You could say all that lies to your family when spring comes again, but you can’t lie to me. You can’t when I feel your love right here.”

Peter looked at the god of Underworld but he said nothing.

“How long before spring arrives?”

“Just a couple of months.”

“I could wait a little longer.”

“Do you want to feel warmer?”

“I already feel it when I’m in your arms.” The kid said with a shy smile and a little of pink in his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [freakingfangirl](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/) (until Tumblr decide what to do with their users), on DreamWidth with [the same username](https://freakingfangirl.dreamwidth.org/) and on Twitter as [starkerfangirl](https://twitter.com/starkerfangirl) :)


End file.
